


The Cute Barista

by jasminesksjsd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesksjsd/pseuds/jasminesksjsd
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again after the war, when harry steps into a coffee shop and seeing the cute barista working there.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 46





	The Cute Barista

Harry found himself in Muggle London, looking for a coffee shop. Ever since the war, he decided to live in the muggle world. As a kid, being the boy who lived caused him to gain a lot of popularity and attention by the wizarding world, which only grew more after the war. Never being one for all the attention, he moved to the muggle world to get away from it all. Although he'd been living in muggle London, he'd barely left his flat. He could still rely on the money his parents left him to get by, and he didn't have any muggle friends so he never had a good enough reason to leave his flat (other than getting groceries and the occasional clothes shopping trip). So, he thought It'd be nice to get out more, maybe make new friends. He soon grew thirsty, which left him here, in search of a coffee shop.

After asking around, he found a coffee shop named CottageVillage Cafe. He opened the door and instantly felt a wave of calm wash over him. The shop looked and felt extremely cozy, and the delicious smell of coffee was all around him. Harry walked up to the counter, waiting for an employee to take his order. What he wasn't expecting, though, was to run into a certain blonde. 

"CottageVillage Cafe, how can i hel- oh my god" The blonde stared at the other boy with wide eyes, his skin visibly paling. 

Harry also paled a few shades lighter, his own eyes matching the horrified look of the boy's in front of him.

"Malfoy?" he sputtered.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Of course, of bloody course this has to happen to me." he covered his face with his hands, then preceding to brush through his hair with his hands nervously. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, surprise still evident on his face. 

"Well it's not that easy to make a living in the wizarding world when everyone hates you" he scoffed.

"So now you're working in a muggle coffee shop?" The boy asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well this is the only place that actually considered giving me a job, and it pays well, so I'm not complaining."

Harry took a moment to examine the boy in front of him. He hasn't seen Malfoy since the trials when he spoke up for him in court. At the trials he looked thin, his face gaunt, hair short and dirty, his eyes a dull gray. He looked utterly miserable. The man in front of him now looked more fit, face fuller and more angular, hair longer than before (about the length it was in 3rd year, he noted), eyes bright, and he looked much happier. He somehow looked like he belonged in the shop, like he was a part of it's very foundation. Harry also noticed that he somehow got more handsome in the time they hadn't seen each other. His eyes wandered down to Draco's arm, his sleeves rolled up, exposing the mark on his left arm. The last time he saw it, it was dark and ugly, the tattoo contrasting starkly against his pale skin. Now, the mark was still there, but it was riddled with flower designs around it, seemingly removing all the negative meanings of the original design. 

He only removed his eyes from it when he heard someone behind him say, "Do you mind hurrying up? You're holding up the line." 

Malfoy rolled his eyes quickly, "Right, so what is it you want?" He said in a monotone voice. 

"Well this is my first time shopping here so I'd rather just get something you recommend."

"If I were you, I'd get a Vanilla Chai Latte, It's my personal favorite drink."

"I'll take your word for it" Harry smiled at Malfoy. He wrote down his order and looked up, meeting Harry's eyes again.

"You can go sit on one of the couches until your order is ready, golden boy."

Harry chucked, "Thanks Malfoy." He then turned around and sat on a couch, waiting for his drink. He found himself staring at the barista taking orders. He greeted each customer with a bright smile, which harry thought looked brilliant on him. He would swiftly take their orders and move on the next person, all of his movements looked graceful and practiced, as if they've been done million times over. In about 5 minutes, he heard his name being called, 

"Potter! Vanilla Chai Latte for Harry Potter" Draco said, and Harry could see his painfully handsome smirk from the couch. He stood up and walked to the counter, smile on his face. Malfoy slid his drink across the counter while Harry pulled out his wallet to pay for it. Once he gave Malfoy the bill, he swiped up the drink, taking a sip quickly. Now Malfoy was staring at harry, unable to draw his eyes away form him. He noticed how attractive he'd gotten since he'd last seen him. Sure, he was attractive before, but it seemed that as he matured he only got more handsome. Harry's lips parted from the cup, causing Malfoy to dart his eyes away from him. 

"Wow, you were right, that is good. I'll have to come more often."

"Well I'd be happy to take your order.

-

The next day harry was standing in front of CottageVillage Cafe again. which he tried to convince himself was because the coffee was good, but was actually because he felt drawn to the white haired barista. He swung the door open, bells chiming as he did so. Draco looked up immediately, unconsciously smiling as he saw the raven haired boy walk in and step in the line.

"Good Morning, Malfoy" Draco looked up, instantly enchanted by Harry's smile.

"Morning, boy wonder, same as yesterday?" Harry nodded.

"Well you know the drill, Potter." He tilted his head towards the couches, silently telling Harry to sit down. 

Harry did exactly that, finding himself thinking of the other boy yet again. 

-

"Vanilla Chai Latte for The Chosen One, i repeat, Vanilla Chai Latte for The Chosen One." 

Harry instantly looked up, smirk evident on his face, standing up and walking to the counter. He grabbed his drink, "Thanks Draco."

Draco froze due to the unexpected use of his first name, which he thought sounded so incredible coming from his lips. His eyes landed on Harry's and he was sure his cheeks had gone a few shades darker.

"You're welcome Harry, It's part of the job" He grinned brightly, causing Harry to have a familiar feeling in his stomach. 

"When do you get off work?" Harry asked hopefully.

"At 4:00, why do you ask?" Draco leaned on the counter with an eyebrow raised. 

"I was hoping we could catch up, It's been a while."

Draco pretended to think it over before nodding, "Okay golden boy, you can wait here if you want. I'll get off soon." Harry nodded before returning to the couch.

Suddenly it was 4:00 pm, and Draco was clocking out of work. He grabbed his things and walked to the couches, where a certain wizard was expecting him. It felt weird to see him again after everything that's happened, but he seemed to feel glad he walked back into Draco's life. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and sat next to Harry, who smiled at the platinum haired boy. 

"So, why did you move to the muggle world?" He started the conversation. 

"I just wanted to get away from everything, all the attention."

"I definitely get that, It felt awful. Always being in the public eye meant constant invasion of personal privacy."

"Exactly! It was just so much easier to leave." 

"By the way, are you still talking to Granger and Weasley?" Draco asked curiously.

"We talk every now and then, and I have the floo network connected to my flat in case they want to visit."

They talked for what felt like hours when Draco rolled up both his sleeves, causing Harry to instantly take another look at the mark on his arm with flowers surrounding it. 

/It looks so beautiful on you/

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, and saw that he was staring at his mark. "What?"

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet Draco's, his mouth gaped, opening and closing before he found words. "Did i say that out loud?"

The other boy nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, it's true, I love what you did with it, it looks beautiful on you."

Draco's cheeks dusted a rosy color, "Thank you Harry, I appreciate it." He gave him a soft smile before smirking, "So, are you still going out with the weaslette?"

Harry chuckled, "Her name is Ginny, and no, we're not dating anymore. We both realized that we just weren't meant for each other. I had a few short relationships after we broke up, but none of them ever went anywhere. What about you, how's the dating life going?"

"I had a few flings but they didn't last long, so I'm pretty single right now. For some reason most blokes don't want to date a cute barista that can get them 30% off any cup of coffee." He laughed.

Harry's eyes flashed, "You like blokes?" 

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asked cautiously. 

"No, not at all! I'm actually Bisexual!" He said confidently, and Draco suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, suddenly shifting to curiousity.

"Did you date any guys at Hogwarts?" Harry laughed before putting on a sly smirk, "I had a thing with Cedric Diggory in 4th year." Draco's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're kidding!" Harry shook his head no, and Draco found himself talking again, "Merlin, how did i not notice?" He questioned.

"I think you were too busy trying to get my attention, you know with the whole 'climbing a tree just to insult me' thing" He snorted. Draco softly punched his shoulder, "Shut up!" He said lightheartedly, then spoke again.

"Speaking of the insults, I'm really sorry about that. You guys didn't deserve the torture i put you through." He said softly. 

"It's okay. It's forgiven and forgotten. I'm just glad we're here now, starting again." he replied just as soft. 

"Thank you Harry. We should do this more often." Harry studies the blonde for a few moments before asking, "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Draco looked up with wide eyes, "What, like a date?" He said, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

"If you want it to be" He said with a smirk.

Draco's smile seemed to reach his eyes, and Harry couldn't help but think he looked positively gorgeous

"I might just take you up on that offer, golden boy."


End file.
